Tell Him
by Dragonmistriss
Summary: Rated because I don't want to write a 'G' fic. Kitty discovers that she has feelings for Pietro. Rogue helps her understand. Kietro, implied Romy


Disclaimer: *sigh* don't own X-Men, X-Men Evolution, or this song.   
  
Summary: Lately Kitty has been noticing the white-haired speed demon a lot more. But for once she isn't as outgoing to tell him...   
  
A/N: Song is "Tell Him " by Celine Dion. And yes...this is a Kietro songfic mostly, with implied Romy ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was after school, the sounds of skateboard wheels filled the air amidst the soft pounding of shoes on the pavement. Kitty stood beside Jean's new car, holding her bookbag on her left shoulder. She looked out over the parking lot, catching a glimpse of Lance and Pietro walking towards the hunter green jeep...possibly the only thing of any value the brotherhood had. They didn't see her, but Kitty had her eyes fixed on the platinum haired speed demon. Her sapphire eyes couldn't seem to break their gaze on him, even after the jeep sped away from the school. It was a long moment before Kitty realized that Rogue was staring at her, and Kurt was waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"'Ello? Earth to Kitty..."  
  
She vaugly heard Kurt's voice echo into her mind, though she never made a move to acknowledge the fact that she had heard him. There was some muttering as Jean came into her view range, reaching out to her telepathically.  
  
~Kitty? Kitty, are you alright.~  
  
Shaking her head lightly, Kitty snapped out of her trance. Leave it to the telepath to ruin a deep thought.  
  
"Like, yeah. I'm fine guys!"  
  
She reported in her normal, cheery voice. Rogue shrugged, giving Kitty a gentle push to move her away from the passenger side door. Kurt and Jean still eyed the valley girl mutant skeptically.  
  
"Like...what is it?"  
  
Kitty asked quietly, staring back at them. Kurt looked at Jean, then back at Kitty.  
  
"You vere lost in 'zat empty space in your 'ead"  
  
He explained with a smirk. Kitty scowled at him, giving him a look of instant death. That only caused the teleporter to smirk wider, knowing that he had gotten to her.  
  
"Like, Kurt! I have plenty of things in my mind...unlike you."  
  
She retorted, Kurt giving a sarcastic, hurt look.  
  
"Ow...'zat almost 'urt katzchen..."  
  
He replied, getting in the car. Jean made Kitty stop before she got in.  
  
"Your sure your alright?"  
  
"Like, of course Jean! I'm perfect!"  
  
Jean stared at her for a few more second, a worried expresson on her face as if debating wether or not to probe Kitty's mind without permission. But in the end, she only gave a weak smile and nodded, walking over to the drivers side and getting in. Kitty got in, sending a mock glare over to Kurt.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once again, Storm had cooked a wonderful meal. Kitty had retired to her room early, wanting to be alone to sort out her thoughts in peace. She knew that even in her own sanctuary...there was no place to hide from Kurt. He always seemed to know where she was. And in truth, that sometimes comforted her...to know that he could find her so easily. She put a cd into the small stereo she kept on her dresser, pushing play.   
  
For a while she listened to Celine Dion's beautiful voice without adding her own voice, just letting her mind wander. She startled herself, though, when she found her thought dwelling on the handsome face of Pietro. She would shake her head, and try to reason with herself. 'But he's with the Brotherhood...he's EVIL. Like...X-Men aren't supposed to like the bad guys...' That thought melted away into oblivion the more she thought about Pietro. Something about him wasn't at all evil, she decided. Deep down, he was really a good guy...real X-Men material.   
  
Then her thoughts drifted not so happily to another fact about him...he was what all the other girls at school wanted. He was handsome, charming...the kind of guy that really swept you off your feet...most of the time literally. She signed, lowering her head in a defeated sense as she sat at the foot of her bed. For a moment, she hated the fact that she WAS an X-Man...she would never stand a chance of getting his attention while she was with them. That thought, like so many others, got forcefully shoved away. 'No.' She thought to herself sternly, 'if he really would fall in love with me, it wouldn't matter what side either of us are on.'   
  
She had hardly noticed the songs playing as background noise until now. It was the beginning of song six, one that Kitty knew by heart. Her heart suddenly felt light as she began to sing along, realizing that the song held so true to her right now.  
  
"I'm scared.  
  
So afraid to show I care.  
  
Will he think me weak?  
  
If I tremble when I speak?  
  
Oh, what if there's another one he's thinking of?  
  
Maybe he's in love.  
  
I'd feel like such a fool.  
  
Life can be so cruel.  
  
I don't know what to do."  
  
She looked over at her door, to insure that no one had walked in to listen to her. She really didn't like audiences when she was singing songs that she could get lost in the lyrics and rythm. It was Rogue, she had a slightly amused look on her face. Kitty then realized that she had been waltzing across the room, her arms wrapped around an imaginary Pietro. Rogue walked inside the room, closing the door behind her. She knew that look...the look of forbidden love that Kitty held in her eyes. The same forbidden look that resided in her eyes for Remy. She knew the song well, Kitty played the cd alot, so it was amost impossible to not know the song by heart. She joined in the singing.  
  
"Ah've been there before.  
  
With mah heart out in mah hand.  
  
But what you must understand.  
  
You can't let the chance ta love him pass you by."  
  
Kitty stood frozen in place, stunned by Rogue's willingness to sing to a song that normally she hated. She was even more amazed that Rogue had such a pretty singing voice, even if it was accented. She gave a small smile, glad that someone understood.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
Kitty asked aloud, thought they were still the words to the song. Suddenly it seemed like the song had been written around this situation, so similar that it might not have mattered that both of them knew the words by heart...they would be saying the same words. Rogue nodded, singing along with the cd, but it still felt like she was talking from her own mind and experience.  
  
"Tell him.  
  
Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes.  
  
Reach out t' him and whisper,  
  
tender words so soft and sweet.  
  
Hold him close ta feel his heart beat.  
  
Love will be the gift you give yourself."  
  
Rogue took in a breathe, continuing to sing along with the accompanying voice of Barbra Streisand while Celine was mostly silent on the cd.  
  
"Touch him,  
  
With the gentleness you feel inside.  
  
Your love can't be denied.  
  
The truth will set you free.  
  
You'll have whats meant to be.  
  
All in time you'll see."  
  
Kitty was still smiling slightly, thinking about Pietro all the while, though Rogue still didn't know who Kitty was singing this for, Kitty knew that Rogue was singing it for Remy, though in such a way to encourage Kitty to let her heart guide her, not the sides of good and evil. On that note, she followed along with Celine to the next verse.  
  
"I love him.  
  
Of that much I can be sure.  
  
I don't think I could endure,  
  
if I let him walk away.  
  
When I have so much to say.  
  
I'll..."  
  
Both of them lifted their voices, as the two singers on the cd did.  
  
"Tell him!   
  
Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes.  
  
Reach out to him and whisper tender words   
  
so soft and sweet.  
  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat.  
  
Love will be the gift you give yourself."  
  
They were too busy singing to notice that Kurt had teleported into the room, standing in the shadowed doorway without his image inducer on, so he melted into the darkness.  
  
"Love is light that surely glows.  
  
In the hearts of those who know,  
  
it's a steady flame that grows.  
  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show.  
  
Tonight love will assume its place.  
  
This memory time cannot erase.  
  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go."  
  
From the shadows, Kurt looked rather confused by the two girls strange behavior. They never sang love songs in public...at least he didn't think so. He gave a small smirk. Goodie...a private show.  
  
"Tell him.  
  
Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes.  
  
Reach out to him,   
  
and whisper tender words so soft and sweet.  
  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat.  
  
Love will be the gift you give yourself.  
  
Never let him go...."  
  
Both Rogue and Kitty jumped when Kurt began clapping softly, giving death glares over to the shadows where he hid. Realizing that there was no escape from the dreaded glare of instant death, Kurt stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Ah, mien angels!"  
  
He said, earning himself strange stares.  
  
"Your singing vas 'eavenly, you should really try out for 'ze talent show."  
  
He winced slightly. The death glares had returned.   
  
"Oh brother of mine...if you think fo' one minute that Ah'd sing that in front of a crowd...you've got more than a few screws loose in yours head."  
  
Rogue growled, walking quickly past him and opening and slamming the door in her wake. Kurt shrugged slightly, looking over to Kitty.  
  
"So, who vas 'ze song for?"  
  
Kitty flushed a light rose color, trying to quickly lie.  
  
"N..no one, fuzzy. Just, like, you know, singing."  
  
Kurt rose a brow at her questioningly, but when her cheeks began to burn bright red he gave a small smirk.  
  
"Uh huh...sure katzchen."  
  
Without another word he teleported out of her room to go try and patch things up with Rogue so she didn't hold a ten year grudge against him. Kitty gave a sigh of relief when he left, falling back into the soft blankets covering her bed and looking up at the ceiling. The cd played on, the soft music lulling her into a wonderful, dream filled sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey! Hope you guys liked it! I just borrowed this same Celine Dion cd from a relative, and that song has been haunting me, so I had to get the fic out of my system! Please review and give me suggestion, comments, ideas...anything you want. I would appreciate no flames though... Thanks again!  
  
~Dragonmistriss 


End file.
